Of Gifts and Curses
by amethyst sleeper93
Summary: Young Edward is a part-vampire but he doesn't know it. All he knows is that he can read minds. Then he meets the Cullens at an orphanage and his life changes
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool and windy day when I arrived at Ashtree Orphanage. It was for compulsory community service at school and every student is required to work for a number of hours for a chosen charity or institution of their choice. I had chosen that place from the suggestion of my adoptive father, Carlisle. He worked there as a substitute physician while the one who originally worked there was on vacation. I was surprised when I first discovered that he a doctor. I learned about it after that I discovered who he really was and he made me one of them. What are we? Well, do you really want to know?

My name is Alice and I am a vampire. Actually, my "family" is composed of vampire. From my "parents", Carlisle and Esme to my "siblings", Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper, we are all vampires. We may not be biologically connected to one another but we treat each other as family. I know that may scare you but don't be afraid. We don't drink human blood. We only drink animals' blood. Consider us as vegetarians.

We often move from town to town, staying there for as long as we could. We try to live like a normal family. We children go to the local high school or college, whatever is available while our father goes to work and our mother stays and works at home. This town, Forks located at the state of Washington has been our home for the past month. It has been a great place to live in and I and my siblings have been attending the local high school for the fourth time since my transformation.

As soon as I entered the orphanage, I went to the front desk and asked for my father's name. I was led to the clinic where he was helping a little girl with a cut on the arm.

"If your arm still hurts tomorrow, Gwen, come back here tomorrow. Okay?" My father asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay, Dr. Carlisle. Thank you." The girl, Gwen, said and she soon took off.

"Dad, I'm here and I'm ready for today's work," I said, excitedly as soon as the little girl was away.

"Oh, there you are Alice. I have already made the arrangements for your work here. You'll be working as one of the guardians of the children. You'll be like their sister. Carrie, one of the caretakers here, has already agreed to show you around. However, you may have to wait awhile since you arrived too early for our agreed time. You won't also be doing much today since Carrie has said that today will be your orientation," Dad, explained.

I sat down on one of the chairs at the desk and looked around the room. It was a pretty small room. It reminded me of the clinic at school with the two beds in the middle of the room and a desk facing the door. There were large filing cabinets by the door. There were also cabinets mounted on the wall. Looking around, it didn't took me long to realize that I have seen this place before.

It was in a vision that I have had. I knew exactly what would happen next.

Just then a woman entered carrying a little boy who was crying. His arms were wrapped around the woman's neck. A bloody handkerchief covered the large wound on his knee. The woman was trying to console the little boy.

"It's okay. It's okay. Dr. Cullen is here to make it all better," She was whispering to him. I already what the boy would say next.

"But it hurts so much." He answered back.

She brought him to one of the beds and sat him down. She then sat down next to him and wrapped one arm around him. I don't know what was going to happen next because this was where my vision ends.

Oh by the way, I have visions. You know as in visions of the future. It was a gift that I had no idea of how I acquired it. I've had it since I was a human. When I was transformed to a vampire, along with it came super speed, quick reflexes and heightened senses. My transformation also made my visions more powerful. However, not all vampires have this gift. Actually, not all vampires have special abilities. I was said to be lucky with this gift. I'm not the only though. Jasper, my "sibling" and my one love, can read emotions. Emmet, my "older brother", has super strength.

"What's happened here Carrie?" My father asked as he prepared the materials that would help him do what he needed to do. As soon as he finished getting the things he needed he headed to the bed where the little boy sat.

"I was at the garden, cleaning when I heard the children who were at the playground calling me saying that Edward here tripped and was hurt. I knew it was bad but I didn't realize how bad it was until I saw it myself. I knew I just had to bring him here. So I just scooped him up and carried him here. I haven't even asked him how he got the wound," Carrie replied to my father's question.

My father was silent as he removed the handkerchief. I heard the boy, Edward, wince as my father removed the cloth on his knee. I was already standing there behind him, observing what was happening. I had already stood up and followed them when I saw what was happening. I saw that the wound was not just a mere scrape. It was a large and pretty deep one.

Soon my father had started to apply hydrogen peroxide using a cotton ball on the wound.

"This may hurt a little, Edward. Can you sit still while I apply this?" My father asked gently before he started cleaning the wound.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." Edward said. He was started to calm down now. The tears have now stopped.

My father then worked in silence. He seemed to be in deep thought. Then to the surprise of me and Carrie, Edward started to speak and tell us of how he got that wound.

"No, Dr. Cullen I didn't get this wound because I tripped," He said as if answering a question.

There again silence before Edward spoke again.

"Do I really have to tell Carrie what really happened?" He asked. There was note of fear in his voice as he said this. "She'll get angry."

"Get angry with what, Edward?" Carried asked worried after hearing Edward's statement.

Edward thought for awhile. His emerald green eyes were deep in thought. His eyes looked around the room before he settled them on mine.

"Who is she, Dr. Carlisle?" He asked.

My father was still silent as he worked on Edward's knee. He had already started to put a bandage on it.

To my amazement, he greeted by my name.

"Oh, hi Alice." Edward greeted to me cheerfully.

"Hi Edward," I replied in shock. How did he do that? I thought.

"Edward, quit that you're scaring Alice," Carrie said. She was also in shock at what had just occurred.

"I…" I stammered. Seriously, how does he do that? I didn't say anything. I just thought of it. Could it be?

Could it be that Edward could read minds?

"Yes, Alice, I-"Edward started but he was cut off by Dad and Carrie.

"Okay, we're done here. The wound was not the deep one that needs stitching. Nonetheless I would like to know about how you tell us how you got that wound, Edward," Dad said as he cleaned the area where he worked. He looked Edward with a unique stare that only the two of them could understand.

"Yes, Edward. I would like to know how and where you got that wound," Carrie said her voice serious. She seemed oblivious to what was going on between Edward and Dad.

"Well, I kind of climbed the wall by the playground…" Edward faltered before continuing. "You know the one where you said that we aren't supposed to go to."

"You did what? Edward how did you even do those?" Carrie asked incredulously. I guessed she was shocked with the revelation.

"Oh, that was easy. I just climbed the tree near it and swung to the top of the wall." Edward said, his voice sounded like he was proud of what he did after seeing Carrie's reaction.

"And how did you get the wound?" Carrie asked.

"I got it after I missed and my knee hit the wall." Edward answered.

"Was it noisy again, Edward? Was that why you climbed the wall because it was high enough that you won't hear the noise?" Carrie asked her voice serious. She was looking Edward with worried look.

Edward didn't look at her. He kept his eyes down, looking at the floor. He formed his right hand into a fist and started to bite his clenched fingers.

"Look at me, Edward. Was that why you had to go there?" Carrie asked again. There was a tinge of anger after seeing that Edward did not answer.

He turned to her and looked at her. "Yes…" He said quietly. He then started to bite deeper and tears were starting to build in his eyes.

"Why didn't you go to me? You know that it is silent in the garden. No one would've disturbed you there." Carrie said her voice starting to break. I was surprised that there were also tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I always do. I feel like a burden to you." Edward said. He had only removed his fist to talk but soon he was biting it again. This time it was harder.

"Edward, you'll never be a burden to me. You're my responsibility while you are here," Carrie said and she then embraced Edward who was crying now. I was amazed at their showing of emotions. It was one of the most touching moments I have ever seen. I was soon wiping tears from my eyes.

"Please don't send back to Oak Wing. It is scary there." Edward pleaded as Carrie hugged him.

"Of course, I won't but you have to stop doing these things. You have to stop biting your fist or fingers. Don't you ever do that again." Carrie warned, sternly.

A bell ringing reminded us of where we are.

"It's dinnertime," Edward suddenly said. He pulled free from Carrie's embrace and jumped from the bed. He seemed unmindful of the sudden pain from the wound when he jumped. He grabbed Carrie's hand and pulled her.

"Come on, Carrie it's dinner. I'm hungry, let's eat." Edward said, excitedly.

"Edward, you better go there first. I have to give Alice here a background of what she will be doing here," Carrie said, amused at his sudden change of mood.

Edward then waved a quick goodbye and took off to the dining area. Carrie smiled as she watched him go.

"I'm a little sorry of what happened here. I was looking forward to teaching you of what you would be doing here but I guess we couldn't avoid accidents," Carrie apologized to me and dad after what happened.

"It's okay." I said. It really was okay. No one could have prevented what happened.

"We'll just do your orientation tomorrow, Alice. If it's okay with Dr. Cullen," Carrie said.

"Its fine, Carrie. It's just a good thing that it wasn't a deep wound. Otherwise I would've to put stitches. I hate to think what his reaction would be if we did that." Dad said. He was already packed and ready to go.

My father then opened the door and held it open while Carrie and I walked out. The three of us walked towards the exit in silence. The sound of dinner taking place in the dining area was the only sound that could be heard. As soon as we reached the door, Carrie again apologized to me and said thanks. Before she left she gave me a final message.

"Just a reminder, not all children here are like Edward. Most of them are better," She said as we were leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, in the first chapter I forgot to introduce myself and what this story will be about.**

**I am Nix and this will be my first Twilight fanfiction. This story will be just like the summary says it is. There will a lot of twists though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

---

The long trip home was uncomfortably silent. It was a long trip because to avoid attract any attention towards us; we had built our house at a remote part of town, away from any human. I had left my car at home and taken the bus on my way to the orphanage and I went home with Dad in his convertible. I was seated at the front passenger seat, next to Dad. Today's events replayed on my mind as we drove home.

"Dad?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Alice. What is it?" Dad said, never taking his eyes off the road.

"What's wrong with Edward? Why was he acting like that?" I said. I couldn't take it any longer. There was something about Edward that made me curious.

"I thought you knew by now Alice, judging from what he nearly said ago," Dad said. He was looking at me from the side of his eyes.

"That he can read minds?" I said, surprised. I thought that I was the only who noticed.

"Yes. I noticed that a week after I arrived at Ashtree. He was brought to the clinic for a check-up. I was thinking about you guys. I was worried on how you would adjust here. Whe-" He cut off. We were nearing a dangerous curve and he was silent as he maneuvered around it. Soon we were again on a straight path.

"When what Dad? What did he do?" I was dying of curiosity already. I wanted to know what was it that Edward did that made my Dad trust him so easily. As a vampire, trust to humans was a rarity. We kept to ourselves as often as we can. There must be something that Edward that made my father trust him.

"Just when I was thinking of calling Esme to ask how she is, he suddenly asked who Esme was and why do I need to call her. I was amazed because I haven't said anything and the check-up was going on silently." Dad continued.

"I was thinking _How did he do that?_ And then he whispered so that no except us would hear: 'I can read minds, Dr. Cullen.' Then he was silent again. I was a bit skeptical after hearing that. So to test him I asked him in my mind basic information about himself and as he answered each question correctly, my doubts started to clear. I already knew that it was true," My Dad said as he finished his story.

I thought for awhile after hearing what happened. I knew my dad would never lie. I already realized by now how gifted Edward is in his young age. I was more eager than ever to learn about this gifted youngster.

"So what's Edward's story? How did he arrive to Ashtree?" I asked, looking ahead. We were only a few minutes away from home now. I knew that our conversation would be over once we arrive to our house so I might as well ask all the questions now.

Dad was silent for awhile before he answered.

"Edward is now five. He will turn six, four months from now. His parents died when he was three years old. Not enough details were given on how they died. He was sent to Ashtree because there was no relative left to take care of him," My father said. There was a sad look in his eyes as he said that. "There may be something that he knows but his not saying anything,"

"What about the noise that he was saying? It is a playground and there are plenty of children why would he complain about that?" The questions got out before I could think about it.

Dad looked at me with a disappointed look before answering.

"I'm surprised Alice that you don't know what noise he is talking about," Dad said, his voice stern.

I thought about what he said then I realized how right he was. How could I not notice it?

"He was talking about the thoughts of those in the playground. They were many children and they were too plenty thoughts and it was distracting to him, the input of all those thoughts and since he is only a child, he has no control yet of what he could do. So his mind is always open to others' thoughts," I said, fully realizing the situation.

We are nearing the house now. I can already see it. However, two events still unclear to me: Edward's plea that he will not be sent to the Oak Wing and Carrie's reminder.

"Dad, one last question. Why did Edward plea that he shouldn't be sent to the Oak Wing and what did Carrie mean with her reminder," I asked as we were slowing down. Soon we were already at our house but Dad didn't turn off the engine. The house looked dark except for the light in one bedroom. Everyone except Esme probably went hunting.

He sighed before answered my question.

"Edward doesn't want to go to the Oak Wing because he has been there before. Carrie meant that not all children are like Edward. That most of them are normal," Dad answered.

I was puzzled by his question and was about to ask another question when he turned to look at me there was heartbreaking look in his eyes as he continued.

"The orphanage is separated into wings. The Oak Wing is a dark one. It is for children with special needs. Edward's gift has most doctors thinking he has childhood schizophrenia and that it was an effect of his parents' death. He has been placed since he started talking about hearing people's thoughts. He had said that they were voices. Carrie worked in the Oak Wing during the time that Edward was there. She knew that Edward was unlike the other children there. She asked if he may be moved to the Sunflower Wing, the wing for children his age. The head caretaker agreed but on the agreement that Carrie will be held liable if anything bad will happened to Edward. Carrie's reminder a while ago was in good faith. She was afraid that you will not stay after meeting Edward. You will stay, won't you Alice?" My father asked as he finished his story.

I was thinking about what I had heard. Edward's story mirrored mine in so many ways. I knew there was no way that I will not help him. I remembered my time alone and helpless in the asylum and shivered at the thought. I imagined Edward in a room in the Oak Wing, more helpless and more alone than I was. The thought alone was unbearable. It was then that I decided on what I should do.

"Of course, I will stay Dad."

There was no turning back. A child who is a lot like me needs help and I know that I know that I am the only one who can help him.

---

**I need reviews. The reviews will help me determine if I should continue this story or not. **

**Thank You! :)**

**-amethyst sleeper93  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**There was something in the second chapter that made me to update as soon as possible. So here's chapter 3 in Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.  
**

---

I quickly ran to my place at the round dining table near the kitchen at the refectory. No one ever sat here with me and it suits me just fine. I looked at the food that was set on the table. Macaroni and Cheese. Yummy! I grabbed the bowl and started to pour some on my plate. As I grabbed my spoon to eat, I heard one of the chairs being pulled back and saw someone sit on it. It was Elise, the director of the orphanage. I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that what she was going to say was bad news. I already saw it on her face.

I should have known getting him out of the Oak Wing is both stupid and a mistake. How

_I let him be with the other children? He could have hurt them. He had already hurt himself! I better ask Carrie to bring him back to the Oak Wing. He deserves to be there!_

_I felt sad when I heard these thoughts. They are sending me back to the Oak Wing!_

"Edward, have you heard what I just said?" Elise is looking up at me with a scared glance.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Is he having an episode or something?_

"Why are you sending me back to the Oak Wing? Please don't let me go there," I pleaded. "I promise I'll be good. I will never hurt anyone,"

"Edward, where did you get that idea?" She asked, with surprise in her voice.

"I..I.." I don't know how to answer her. I know she wouldn't believe my reason. I just looked down at my plate and refused to answer.

_Why is he acting like that? What is wrong with him? Where is Carrie? We need to talk._

Soon her thoughts weren't the only ones I'm starting to hear. The other thoughts of the children around us were starting to get louder as dinner started to end.

_I want more._

_I'm still hungry._

_This is boring._

_Can we play after dinner?_

_Why won't someone adopt me?_

The noise was making my head hurt. Elise has stopped talking to me and was staring at me. I just clenched my left hand to a fist and started to bite it.

"Edward, what are you doing? Stop that," Elise ordered. There was a note of worry in her voice as she said that.

I just bit my fist harder. Soon I tasted blood but the noise keeps growing louder. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and I ran away from the table. As I was exiting the door, I heard Elise's thought last thought about me.

_We should really bring him back to the Oak Wing. _

Carrie must've seen what happened because as I sat on the top bunk of the double deck that night alone, she talked to me.

_Edward, what happened?_

This was her thought as she entered my room.

I climbed down the top bunk and sat down on the bottom one. She sat on the bottom of the double deck across from me.

"Elise had come to talk to me and I had read her thoughts. I heard that she was going to send me back to the Oak Wing. Please don't send me back. It's scary there," I said, my voice shaking.

_It's okay Edward. I already talked to Elise. She said she won't send you back. However you must promise me something. _

"Ok, what is it?" I ask.

_First, you have to make friends. You are always quiet and alone. Maybe being with your friends can help you. _

"But I don't want to be with the other kids. I always hear what they think of me. They think I'm weird and that I'm a freak. They hate me," I argued at her idea.

_No, Edward. You know what? I think they're jealous._

"Jealous of what?" I'm curious. How could they be jealous of me?

_Jealous that we can have this conversation without opening my mouth. I'm also sure that they want to know you. Also, they don't hate you. How can you hate someone that you don't know? You don't even know them so how can you say that?_

I thought about this. Maybe she is right.

_Second, you have to stop biting your fist. _

"Why?" I am used to this order. Carrie always asked me to stop biting my fist.

_Edward, I know you bite your fist when the noise gets loud but promise that you will stop. Elise and I have agreed that if we ever see you biting your hand…_

"What?" I was starting to get scared with the punishment.

_You will stop your piano lessons with Miss Cathy. Do you want that to happen?_

"No…" I said my voice quivering with shock. No more piano lessons with Miss Cathy? Anything but my piano lessons. I love my piano lessons. The music distracts me from hearing anybody's thoughts.

_Lastly, you have to stop climbing walls and trees. You don't want to repeat what happened today with your knee, do you?_

_Well, I'm guessing that you have agreed to my conditions. So how did you like Alice?_

"Alice is really nice. She seems to believe me. Just like you and Dr. Cullen." I replied happily, thinking of the girl I met awhile ago in the clinic.

_I'm also thinking of that. Well, I better go. Are you okay now, Edward?_

"I'm okay now Carrie. Thank you." I answered back cheerfully. I'm not going back to the Oak Wing!

Carrie then stood up and I followed her to the door. She faced me then bent down and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back. She stopped and stood up. She then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, promise me you'll follow my conditions. If you don't, you'll go back to the Oak Wing. This is your last chance." Carrie said to me solemnly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Look at me in the eyes and say that to me again. This time answer me with one that I can hear," She ordered.

I looked into her golden eyes. They were like the color of honey.

Just like Dr. Cullen's and Alice's.

"Yes, I promise."

---

**I'm not sure if what happened in the last part is a twist or something. Anyway, reviews will definitely help me if I should continue this story or not. Also, constructive criticism will definitely help.**

**- nix  
**


	4. Chapter 4

When school ended Carrie was waiting for me outside the school gates. We are going to my piano lessons; a few minutes walk from my school. I love my walks with Carrie; they make me feel special and loved because of the time she spends with me. We usually talk while walking. She thinks of the questions that I hear and I answer them.

_How was school today, Edward?_

"It is the same," I answered, using my usual reply.

_Did you follow what I told you to do last night?_

"I can't. It's difficult. Is there any other way I can make friends with someone without hearing their thoughts? I wish I can't hear someone's thoughts. I wish I can be like everybody else," I said frustratingly.

_Try again. It will work someday._

"No, it won't. Kids will always think I'm weird," I answered back. "Carrie, what's a freak?"

_Edward, where did you learn that word? That's not a good word._

"Really? I heard our teacher say that word when she was talking to me. She thought, 'Edward is such a weird kid. Why can't he be like the other children? I'm starting to believe the other teachers that he is a freak'" I explained. Carrie is silent for a few minutes after I said that. I looked around and saw that we are nearing Miss Cathy's house. It is a two- storey brick house that stands near the La Push Reservation.

Soon, we see that Miss Cathy is seated at the front door, waiting for us. She stood up as soon as she saw us.

"Hello, Edward. It's good to see you again. Have you been practicing what I taught you yesterday?" She asked me.

"Of course, I did, Miss Cathy." I reply, excitedly. I always look forward to my piano lessons with

Ms. Cathy. They always brighten my day. Another is I never hear her thoughts. I never told Carrie about this. It is my own secret.

"Well then I'm guessing you are ready for today's lessons." She said. I nodded and she sent me inside while she talked outside to Carrie.

"I'm guessing that I can leave him here now." I hear Carrie say once she saw me already seated at the piano all ready.

Miss Cathy said something that I didn't hear to Carrie and I heard the door close and Carrie's last thought before she went away.

_See you later, Edward. I wouldn't be able to pick you up so Alice will later. Take care._

Soon, she was gone and Miss Cathy and now seated next to me. We start our lesson.

An hour of scales, chords and pieces later and we end our lesson. While we were waiting for Alice, a woman who looks a little Miss Cathy stopped by. She had come from the back door and that surprised both of us.

"Hey Cathy!" She greeted cheerfully as we sat in the front porch while waiting for Alice. Miss Cathy stood up upon hearing her.

"Emily! What brings you here?" Miss Cathy replied in surprise.

"I was a little bored waiting for Sam to return from a trip in the woods and decided to come and visit my little sister. So here I am," She answered her voice still cheerful.

I look at her. She has the same fair skin and silky black hair that Miss Cathy has. However there was scar running through one side of her face. However, she still looked beautiful.

"So who is this little boy here?" Emily asked looking at me. I stood up and looked at her.

"I'm Edward," I answered. There was something unique in her that I couldn't identify.

"Edward's my student. We're just waiting for his guardian to him home," Miss Cathy explained.

Just then, a yellow sports car stopped in front of the house and Alice got out. She stopped for a few moments and looked at us. She then continued on her way.

"Hi I'm Alice and I'm here to pick Edward up." She said as she reached us.

I felt the air turn tense as she arrived.

_Get in the car, Edward._

There was tone of urgency and force in her thoughts and I knew I had no choice but to follow. I waved goodbye to Miss Cathy and Emily and went to the back seat that was open. I was surprised to see that Alice had not followed and that she was still standing there talking to Miss Cathy and Emily.

_That was close._

Soon, Alice has turned her back to the house and is now walking towards the car. I saw Emily glare at her as she was walking away. As she was starting the car, she said, "Fasten your seatbelts, Edward."

After seeing that I fastened my seatbelt, she turned on the ignition and drove us back to the orphanage. It wasn't until that we were on our way to the orphanage that I remembered what was unique about Emily.

I couldn't read her thoughts either.

The moment that Alice had parked the car in front of the orphanage, I instantly ran out and went straight to the garden at the side of the orphanage where Carrie was working. It is a cloudy day today and she is in the garden on her knees, tending the flowers. She stood up as soon as she heard me.

_Hi Edward! How were your lessons?_

"It was great! I had fun and Miss Cathy's older sister came over after we were finished. She is really nice," I told her excitedly. A noise from behind told us that Alice had come over.

_Edward, can you go do your homework inside for awhile? Alice and I need to talk about something._

"Ok," I said and I turned and went to the bedroom.

**---**

**I seriously need help with this story. Please, please review. They let me know if I'm doing something wrong or if I need to continue this story.**

**-Nix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Nix here again. For the first time ever, I'll update with two chapters. I also created a new summary with which I'm still not satisfied with. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter.**

**---**

(Alice's POV)

"Judging from your face, I'm guessing you've met Cathy and her sister," Carrie told me as soon as I arrived. We were alone in the garden now. I was about to tell her what happened but she must have seen dazed expression.

"Yes, I am surprised to see them but she's with the pack. What made you trust them?" I said incredulously.

"It wasn't easy. They didn't trust me at first but then they saw that I only go near there to bring Edward to his lessons," Carrie explained. She was silent for a few moments before continuing.

"Edward has a great trust in her. If you are asking why I chose to trust her instead of finding another teacher, truth is, I did try to find another teacher. Only Edward didn't like them. She was the only choice left," She continued.

I was about to say something when Carrie spoke again.

"When Edward and I first came there, I was afraid that I was violating the treaty. I mean I seriously thought about how they would react about seeing there. Cathy actually doubted my purpose of visit of there. It took awhile before they finally trusted me. Trusting them however was just as difficult. I knew they wouldn't hurt him but I needed to make sure. I waited for Edward at the front porch during the first lessons but soon I saw that they wouldn't hurt him, so I finally trusted them," Carrie finished.

"So didn't they think that Edward is one of us?" I am curious. The wolf pack and us, Cullens, have left each other alone for the sake of peace. I am surprised at how they trusted Carrie.

"At first, they thought that he was one of us when they saw him with me then they saw that he is just a normal human and left him alone," Carrie answered. "Anyway, let's start you're orientation, it's getting late." She said looking at the darkening sky

An hour later and several rounds around the orphanage later, I already had an idea on what I am going to do here. I will be looking after the children during the afternoons when Carrie and the other caretakers are busy. I will be in the Sunflower Wing where the oldest children are. Carrie then leaves me to the playroom on the ground floor to watch over the kids while she helps the other caretakers prepare dinner. It is a large room with different toys scattered on the floor. There is a large television set, DVDs and a player. It has large windows with a great view of the playground outside. It has a door leading to the playground. There were many more on the shelves. It was located across the dining hall at the back part of the building.

There were only a few children when I entered the room. Most were little kids who were too young to go to school. The older children were in the library doing their homework under the strict supervision of a tutor. All except Edward.

He was playing by himself in a corner. Looking around, the little kids are all watching the television. It was Spongebob Squarepants. Seeing that there is nothing much that I will be doing here since the kids are already too busy with television, I decided to go to Edward and play with him.

He was seated cross-legged at a corner, away from everyone. He is playing with blocks. As I come near, I remember Carlisle's words about watching what I think around him and focused on what he's doing instead of remembering what happened at Cathy's house.

Too late.

"What happened at Miss Cathy's house?" He asked curiously as I approached. He was intently focused on what he was building and was not looking at me.

I sit down across from him with a view of him, what he was doing and the kids watching television. I was kind of worried that they will get a bit out of control as the show is now ending.

"Don't. Fairly Odd Parents is next and they will stay there until the dinner bell rings," Edward said in a matter-of-fact voice, still not looking at me. "What happened at Miss Cathy's house a while ago?" He asked a little persistent.

I calm down. I thought of a best way to answer him.

_Nothing, Edward. Don't mind it._

"Did I cause it?" He asked. He is looking at me with sad eyes.

_No, of course not. How can you say that if you don't even know what happened?_

Edward was silent for a moment. He seems to be thinking of this.

"You're right," He answered. He then went back to his blocks.

_What are you building?_

He appears to be building a tower. There are, however, several blocks that are scattered around it.

" My old home. This is my old house," He pointed the tower. "This is the wood surrounding it," He pointed the blocks scattered around.

What happened to your old home?

I had instantly thought that and instantly regretted it. One of Carrie's reminders during the orientation is to never ask about any of the kids about their past. It is a severely sensitive topic.

At once a painful look crossed Edward's face. A scared look appeared in his eyes.

_Look Edward; don't talk about it if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to answer._

"No, Alice. It's okay. I never told anyone about it. Promise me, you'll believe me," He said, his tone serious. There was a determined look in his face.

_I promise Edward. _

"Promise me, you'll never tell anyone about it. Not Dr. Cullen. Not Carrie. Not anyone." He said in the same serious tone.

_I promise Edward._

He sighed. He looked around first for anyone listening. After seeing no one, he looked straight in to my eyes and spoke.

"Vampires came and attacked my parents. They destroyed my old home."

**---**

**So here I am again asking for reviews. I seriously need them as they improve the story.**

**-Nix**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super special thanks to: bookworm19065, emzies and aurike for giving me my first reviews. Thanks because they really inspired me to continue the story. Another special thanks to who added this story to their lists of favorite story and story alert. **

**Okay, I know this chapter may not be that exciting but I promise the next one will be. I had a lot of difficulty writing this one since it involves a lot of emotions and I am not that good in describing emotions. So, I apologize if it sounds unemotional.**

---------------

"Um…Alice do you still believe me? Alice…" There was a worried look in Edward's face when he saw that haven't spoken after his revelation. Truth is I am still too shocked about his revelation.

_Yes, Edward, I believe you. How can you say that vampires killed your parents?_

I knew it was the wrong question to ask but it was the first question that entered my mind as my mind recovered from the shock.

"I heard their thoughts Alice. Even before they entered our house I already knew what they were going to do…" Edward said his voice cracking. He is crying now. I reach out and wrap my arms around tightly him. He instantly hugged me back. He sobbed on my shoulders and tried to continue what he was saying.

"It…was nighttime. We…were…"

"Shhh...It's okay Edward. It's okay. It's over now," It was all I could I say.

_You can tell me when you are ready. It's alright._

We stayed in that position until the ringing of the dinner bell signaled that we have to be at the dining hall. Edward let go of me and stood up. I also stood up to lead the little kids to the dining hall. As I turned off the television I heard the little kids groan.

"Awww…."

"One more minute please," I heard one of the little kids say.

"No, it's dinnertime. Now let's go the dining hall," I ordered. They immediately stand up and started to go to the kitchen. One of them stayed and was looking at me.

"Hi I'm Sara who are you?" She asked. She looks about five and was looking at me curiously.

"I'm Alice. I'm one of the new helpers here." I said.

Just then Carrie entered and ushered Sara into the dining area. She stayed behind after Sara left.

"Alice, can you tell me what happened between you and Edward? He was crying when he entered the dining area. When I asked what happened, he didn't say anything but just cried. It's scaring me seeing him like that," Carrie looked at me with concern. She looks like she is about to cry.

"I…I…" I didn't know how to explain what happened.

At that moment, Dad appeared, asking if I am ready to go home with him. I looked at Carrie who nodded before answering.

"Sure Dad. I'll meet you outside," I answered. My dad left, leaving Carrie and me alone.

"Tell me what happened later at your house. That way Edward wouldn't know about it. He can probably hear our thoughts right now," Carrie whispered. I nodded and went outside. As I am about to go out the door, I heard someone call my name.

"Alice! Alice!"

I turn and I see Edward running towards me. I stopped and face him.

"Wait," He was breathless. He seems to have come from the dining hall.

He stops in front of me.

"Alice, please don't tell Carrie what I told you awhile ago. I heard what she said to you. Please," He pleaded. His eyes are still red from crying but there was pleading look in them that made me follow what he said.

"I won't Edward. I promise," I say firmly.

He then went closer and hugged me. I was surprised at his gesture. I bend down and hug him back. He turned and went back to the dining hall. I also turned and went to the convertible waiting for me outside.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I walk to the library as soon as I saw Alice go home. The library is on the second floor, along with the different offices. It is a floor below our bedrooms. I went to the library because I want to stay away from everyone, especially Carrie, while I try to forget what happened today. I cannot go to the bedroom because Carrie knows that's where exactly I'll go.

When I arrive at the library, there is no one there. I head to the fiction section and curl up between the shelves. Here, no one will see where I am if anyone comes. I love being here. Not only am I surrounded by my favorite books but because I cannot hear anybody's thoughts that much since I am alone on this floor. Everyone is either at the dining hall or at the playroom. Their thoughts are like murmurs. Their thoughts aren't as loud as what I can hear downstairs. Downstairs, the sound of all their thoughts confuse me. I feel like trapped in a noisy crowd. Up here, it feels calmer.

I have told Alice the truth. The true reason of how my parents died. Everyone keeps telling me that they were murdered. That someone used a weapon to kill them. I know better. I know what truly happened. I can still remember their frightened thoughts as the vampires slowly took their blood. Even if I never saw what happened I know what the vampires did to them. I can still hear their dying thoughts. I closed my eyes tighter as the memory overtook me.

_Please don't go after Edward…_

_Edward, hide now!_

I can feel my eyes start to water as I remember those painful memories. No, I can't cry now. I hugged my knees tighter to control my tears but it didn't help. I am crying again. I cry because I remember my parents and how they thought of me even in death. I can't believe how someone so heartless could just take them away. I cry because my curse of reading minds caused me to experience those painful memories. No one but me knows how painful they are. I wish I can not read minds. I wish I can be like other kids. Maybe I would've adopted now if I can not read minds. Maybe I wouldn't be as weird as I am now.

_Edward, where are you? You're making me worry. _

I stiffen upon hearing Carrie's thoughts. She is on the same floor as I am. She is looking for me. She should not see me like this. I hate making people worry.

_Edward, please, I'm sorry about what I said to Alice but you scared me after I saw you crying like that. _

I didn't move I don't want her to know. I told Alice because I know that she would believe me. I can not tell Carrie because I know she will not believe me. I can hear footsteps coming near the library. I try to keep still. It didn't work.

_Edward, I know you are here. Come talk to me._

She is in the library now, close to where I am. I stand up and she turns to look at me. I feel guilty after one look from her face. There is a look of deep worry that made me feel ashamed of my actions. I can't believe I made her feel that way. She motioned her to seat with her on one of the tables. I follow her and sit across from her.

_Tell me what happened. You must have told Alice something painful._

"I did. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," I said, ashamed. I did not look at her in the eyes. I knew I would see only worry there.

_Edward, it is okay. It's just that I have never seen you like that before. I'm not going to force you to tell me what you told Alice since I know how painful it us for you but if you want to get something off of your chest or if something is bothering you, you just go to me. _

I nodded. I know how being unfair I am being to Carrie when I told the truth to Alice. I suddenly realized something after hearing what she thought. I knew that whatever happens Carrie will always there for me. She has been with me through everything. She was even the one who got me out of the Oak Wing. I then realized that even if I told Carrie my secret, she would still be there for me even if she doesn't believe me. I then decided to tell her the truth.

"Um, Carrie, I'm going to tell you what I told Alice. Promise that you will believe me with what I am going to say," I said looking at her, waiting for her reaction. She just looked at me attentively. I know she is listening.

_I promise Edward. _

I took a deep breath and finally told her what I said to Alice.

---------------

**Did you like it? Please review. It not only inspires to write more; it also helps me to write better.**

**-Nix**


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth be told, I'm kind of afraid of how you, readers, will react to this chapter. A lot of things will be discovered in this chapter and I hope that even after this you will still read the story. **

**Anyway, it's the start of my Christmas break from school and it means that I may have a lot of time for updates.  
**

* * *

I am in my bedroom doing my homework for the sake of boredom. It is becoming too easy with the assignments. I have repeated high school far too many times to find homework difficult. In fact, we, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I, sometimes recycle our old homework when we see the similarity of a new homework with an old one. Mom and Dad don't agree though. They had said that if we should try to live like normal teenagers, we should at least try to do our homework from scratch. Just like everybody else does.

Another is to divert my attention. Edward's revelation this afternoon has caused me a lot of anger and pain. I couldn't believe how heartless some of our kind of was. Of all the people to kill, they took a fragile boy's parents. I also couldn't believe with how much pain Edward has already undergone because he knew the real reason why his parents have died and no one believes him. I know that it is more painful for him because he has heard his parents' and the attackers' thoughts and he knew that he cannot do anything to stop what was happening. It was like what happened to me in the past. I could see what was going to happen to people but I couldn't do anything to prevent what was going to happen.

As I was in the middle of writing an essay about the effects of global warming, I had a vision.

_I am in our kitchen. I am seated on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. A light-haired woman is seated in front of me, talking. There is something sad with the story she is telling. However, I realized that I cannot hear her. _

I am again in my bedroom. I just had a vision of what is to take place soon. I saw that I am talking with Carrie in our kitchen. It just proved that Carrie will fulfill what she said awhile ago. Soon enough, I can hear her car approaching our house. I decided to go down and wait for her in the kitchen since I am the only person in the house. I had no idea where the others went tonight. Probably hunting.

A few minutes later, I heard her car stop. It didn't take her long to ring the doorbell.

"It's open," I called from the kitchen. The front door is always left open. It is never locked because there is no real threat for us.

She enters and I welcome her. We go to the never-used kitchen and take our places at the kitchen table. She appears to be burdened by something. I noticed this as she entered the room. Her usually cheerful personality is now replaced a sorrowful one.

"Edward, told me," She said before bursting into tears.

I am surprised by her reaction. I didn't know that it would affect her like this. Something's amiss. There is something wrong here.

"Carrie, is there something you are not telling me?" I ask.

She looked up at me with a look of shock on her face.

"Wh-What are you talking about," She stammered, nervously.

"I know I maybe wrong with this but there is something extreme about your reaction. I mean, to most of us, we would react with shock then anger and pity but with your reaction, you seem to be blaming yourself," I answered.

Carrie is silent for quite a while after hearing that. She has stopped crying now and appears to be thinking something deeply. She sighed before she spoke again.

"You're right, I do blame for myself for what happened to him. You see, I'm related to Edward and it isn't just friendship or something like that. It is much deeper than that. Simply put, I'm related to Edward by blood," Carrie confessed.

I am shocked. I couldn't believe what I just heard but how did it happen? I know there is more so I just sat there silent while I waited for Carrie to explain.

"It started after my transformation. I was a newborn and scared of what I had become. I stayed away from people in fear of hurting them and lived in the forests. It was during those times that I met your father, Carlisle. Carlisle had already lived on animal blood at that time and taught me a new way of life. Soon, I went back to civilization and Carlisle and I separated ways. It was during my return that I met a man. He was the kindest person I have met and he showed how he cared for me. Needless to say, I fell in love with him.

He loved me back and he wasn't afraid of what I am. Soon, we were married and we had a daughter, Elizabeth," Carrie explained.

I am amazed at what I just heard. Carrie has just revealed that she had a half-human, half-vampire daughter. There is only one person that has been said to have the same child. Could it be?

"Yes, Alice, I am Karina Masen, the only vampire according to record that has been said to have a child but it isn't as easy as it appeared. You have no idea how much painful that experience was. I have long regretted making that decision. A year after Elizabeth was born, tragedy struck. The only man I have ever loved was killed in an accident. It hit us hard. I was left alone to care and protect my daughter and I knew that I cannot do it. Years passed and Elizabeth grew. We had moved from place to place to protect our identities. I had already revealed to her who we truly are and she accepted it well, just like her father. Soon she was an adult and I had to leave her alone so that she could live her life in peace.

"A few years after I left her, the tragedy that has struck me, struck her as well. One night, she arrived to the place where I was staying. She was carrying a baby. She told me it was her son and she asked to take care of him. I asked her why and she said that she was going somewhere. She didn't tell me where but just left me with her son. I soon heard that she had gone to the Volturi…" Carrie's voice cracked at the statement. Her eyes started to get teary again but she refused to let the tears fall.

I knew what she meant. Her daughter, Elizabeth, had gone to the Volturi to kill herself after losing her mate. I know how painful that feels. Carrie then continued.

"It was painful after I heard what happened to her. I should have done something to help her anything. I was angry at myself for not doing anything to stop her. All I had left was Edward. Given the circumstances, I knew that I will not able to care for him. The Volturi will kill him once they realize his existence. I had to give him up to protect him from the dangers of our kind. Had I known that this would happen, I would never have done that," Carrie explained. Her eyes are still starting to tear up but she still didn't cry.

I couldn't still believe what I am hearing.

"Are you saying that Edward is part vampire?" I said shocked.

"Yes," Carrie said matter-of-factly.

So that explains everything: why there was a unique scent with Edward compared to other children. I had noticed this lately. His scent as a human seems weak compared to the others. That also explains Edward's gift.

Carrie was saying something but I couldn't hear it because I was having a vision then.

_I am seated at a kitchen table, wrapping a gift. I know I am in a different house. I can see an Esme preparing a cake. I can hear Rosalie scolding Emmet in the Emmet in the dining room for making a mistake with the decorations, Emmet's sarcastic answer and my Jasper yelling at them to shut up. They are obviously eager about something. Soon both Esme and I are done with the cake and the gift. We hurriedly go to the other room and put it on the table at the center of the room. The room is brightly decorated with streamers and balloons, courtesy of Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. Before long, a car stops besides the house and I hear two people get out of it. Esme quickly turns off the lights while my siblings and I hide. Someone throws the light switch on and my siblings and I yell, 'Surprise! Happy Birthday 8th Edward!'_

I am again in our kitchen and Carrie is in front of me, crying.

"Alice, are you listening?" Carrie said through the tears.

"Yes, you were asking us to adopt Edward."

* * *

**So did you like it? I need to know so please review. I would really really appreciate it.**

**-Nix  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth be told, I'm quite surprised with the reaction of people with this story and my other story, _Gifted._ I thought readers will kill me for Carrie's story in the previous chapter. What happened is quite the opposite. The same also happened with my other story. Some readers had put it on their story alert lists. For those readers I will edit and continue the story. Thank you, thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have the creativity and patience to write the Twilight Saga so I obviously don't own it. It belongs to the creative genius, Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

"But why?" I ask once I have gotten over the shock of Carrie's request. Her request indeed shocked me. Why, of all people, would she choose our eerie family as the new family of her only grandson?

"Your family is a family of gifted vampires. You all have the highest chance of understanding him compared to a normal family's. Another is that I think that you can all provide him the protection he needs," Carrie answered, not looking at me.

"Protection from what?" I ask, intrigued by her explanation.

"Protection from our kind. The attack on his parents I'm afraid is not the last he will of our kind. I know in time that the Volturi will learn of his existence and will eliminate him, just like they did to my daughter." Carrie explained, her voice quavering at the last part. She fell silent again then added,

"I'm not asking you to decide now but please talk with your whole family about this. Please."

Carrie looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that rejecting her request is not an option but to be able to accept it, I must talk to my whole family about this matter. I look out the window and see that dawn is starting to break. Carrie stands and prepares to leave.

"Please talk to your family about it. You're the only family I trust about this matter," Carrie said

"Wait," I say before she turned away to leave, "Do you have plans of telling him what you have told me?"

Carrie looked at me ruefully before answering, "In due time, Alice. In due time." And she left.

Minutes have passed since Carrie and I am still alone at the kitchen, contemplating what she just said. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that my family has arrived until I heard someone say:

"You look lost in thought."

And wrapped their arms around me. It was Jasper who, along with my family, just arrived from their night excursion. I hadn't notice that they were in the kitchen already.

"So, Alice, what have you been doing last night?" Rosalie asked as she sat down on the chair in front of me. My family was taking their places around the table. Emmet sat down next to Rosalie while Jasper sat next to me. Mom and Dad took their seats at the opposite ends of the table.

"Yeah, you missed a lot last," Emmet said, excitedly.

"Where were you last night?" I ask them. I really had no idea where they went last night. All I know is between the times after I arrived home from the orphanage and when I went to my bedroom, they went outside and left me home.

They all looked at me with knowing looks. I was right: they did go hunting last night.

"You all went hunting last night?" I said in disbelief. I can't believe they left me alone last night to hunt together. That is unfair.

"Well, I was about to call you when Emmet said, 'Let her skip this one. She just hunted last week.' Then he persisted that you didn't need to hunt so we had to leave," Dad said, amused.

I glared at Emmet when I heard that.

"Not everyone, I didn't because you weren't there," Jasper said, taking my hand. I squeezed his hand tight.

"Anyway, we didn't mostly hunt. We actually finished early," Rosalie chimed in.

"Then what did you do?" I asked them, curious at what they did after hunting.

"We played baseball but it got ruined when this vampire, Laurent came. Of course, we had to do something to sure he stays away from Forks. That's what made the night fun," Emmet answered.

"What?!" I replied in shock. Another vampire in Forks? This will not look good with the treaty.

"No worries, though, we have warned and he swore to stay away from Forks," Jasper said, sending calming waves toward me to calm me down.

"How about you what have you been doing last night?" Rosalie suddenly asked me. All eyes turned to me.

"Me? Well…" I looked around, avoiding their eyes. I saw from the kitchen clock that it was 6:30 am already, almost time for school. "Well, aren't we supposed to be preparing for school? I mean, we'll be late at this rate," I replied, suddenly changing the subject.

"Whoa, Alice, what are you thinking? Do you think we'll go to school at this weather?" Emmet answered in surprise to my question. He was pointing toward the sunny weather outside. A weather that means that we will be skipping school again.

I look around and saw that since we are complete and we have plenty of time because we are skipping school; I decided to tell them about what happened to me last night.

"Carrie came here last night," I confessed, "and she told me some things that I have to talk to you about."

So that started the whole discussion we had about what Carrie has told me. All except Dad seemed shock just as I was when Carrie revealed that she was actually Karina Masen. They also seemed amazed about Edward's identity as part-vampire. I decided to leave out the part about Carrie's request. This did not however escape Mom's attention.

"I'm sensing that you are leaving out some detail. What is it?" Mom said, sternly. "You couldn't have spent that much attention thinking with Carrie's story. She must have told you something that made you think so deep when we arrived.

I sighed and took a deep breath before I answered her. I know I had to tell them this. What I didn't expect was that I would be telling them this soon.

"Mom, Dad, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie, what do you all think about adopting Edward?" I revealed, looking at the appearance of astonishment in their faces. They all fell silent when I said that.

Rosalie was the first to speak after the announcement, "Alice, what are you talking about?" She spoke in disbelief.

Dad, however, was calm. He seems to have known the request before it was announced. He seems to have understood the situation as seen in his reply, "I think it is a wonderful idea. I agree to that. I think that Edward will be more understood if he stays with us instead of a regular family. I think we will be able to give him the acceptance that he has been searching for with his gift."

Jasper and Emmet seems just as confused with what I said, just like Rosalie. Mom, however, agrees with Dad, understanding the situation given.

"I agree with your Father. I think that Edward will be great addition to our family," She said.

My siblings, however, seems dazed like they did not hear what my parents just said. I decided to explain to make it clearer.

"Carrie's asking us to adopt Edward. To him a part of our family. She says it's for his own good," I explained, hoping to make things clearer.

"What? No way, there is no way that I am going to let a child into this family. It is already dangerous as it is. No, I will not allow it," Rosalie angrily reacted. She then stood up and left the room. Emmet gave us an apologetic look before standing up and following Rose.

"I'm in as long as you're in," Jasper replied, "I think it's a great idea even though it maybe difficult explaining our kind to him."

"We don't have to worry that," I responded, "Carrie said she'll explained to Edward in due time." Carrie's words of _in due time _played in my head. I knew that she would tell Edward in the proper time.

"So what are we going to do now? Judging from Rosalie's reaction, I'm guessing that this discussion is now over," Jasper asked, breaking my reverie. I looked at Mom and Dad and saw that they had left the table. Jasper and I are the only ones left in the kitchen.

"How about we go for that long overdue hunt? It isn't that sunny anymore," I answered, looking at the cloudy skies outside.

Jasper nodded and we both took off for that long overdue hunt. A few hours later and on our way back, I received a phone call from Carrie on my cell phone.

"Hello," I said as we ran from the woods on our way home. It had been fun hunt and I was thankful that I wasn't part of the hunt last night. Otherwise, I wouldn't be spending this time alone with Jasper, who was running beside me.

"Can you pick up Edward from school today and take him to Cathy's house? I have been called by his teacher and if he waits for me to finish, he'll be late for his piano lessons. Please Alice," Carrie appealed from the other line. I stopped before I answered.

"Sure Carrie, mind if Jasper comes along?" I asked.

"Okay, okay." Carrie answered hurriedly, "Oh and please don't drive him there. He prefers to walk. The school is Forks Elementary school and he is just by the front steps, waiting. Thanks."

Carrie hung up after that. Jasper looked at me with a bemused expression.

"What were you thinking, making me come with you in picking up Edward?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, it will be fun. You do want the newest Cullen, don't you?" I teased.

Jasper knew that he was beaten. He just nodded and took off, leaving me in the dust.

"Hurry up, Alice. You'll be late in picking up the newest Cullen." He shouted as he ran.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review. I'd really appreciate it. **

**-Nix**


	9. Chapter 9

(Alice's POV)

I am quite nervous with Jasper meeting Edward. None of my siblings has ever met Edward and I am afraid of what their reactions might be. Jasper, however, doesn't seem to share my feelings as he seemed excited in meeting Edward. We had returned home to change our clothes and ran a shortcut through the woods to reach Forks Elementary School. Once in view of the school, however, we got out of the woods and started to walk toward the school.

Edward was seated by the sidewalk in front of the school. Behind him, children were playing games while waiting for the bus. He seems small and vulnerable compared to the children playing behind him. He didn't seem happy seated there. Jasper noticed this and tried to lighten the mood using his ability when we reached Edward.

"What are you doing? And who are you?" He asked Jasper in a bit rude tone. He still didn't stand up.

_Edward. Be nice. This is Jasper, my brother, _I thought.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Edward." Edward said, standing up to shake Jasper's hand. "Sorry about the rudeness awhile ago, the other kids' thinking were making my head hurt. Alice, can we go now?"

I nodded and let Edward lead the way to his Cathy's house. Jasper looked at me in a confused about what just happened. I decided to let him know himself instead of me telling him about Edward's gift.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

"Hi Jasper, I'm Edward." Edward said, standing up to shake my hand. "Sorry about the rudeness awhile ago, the other kids' thinking were making my head hurt. Alice, can we go now?"

What on earth is going on? How did this kid know my name without Alice even introducing me?

We are walking now toward Cathy's house for Edward's piano lesson. It is difficult walking at a human's pace and I wondered if Alice felt the same. I look at Alice and she seems to have a one sided with Edward. One-sided because Edward seems to be the only one talking while Alice is the one talking.

"Do you think I should tell him Alice? I mean will he actually believe me?" Edward asked Alice who was walking beside him. I am walking a few steps behind them lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts that were about if I can go back to college once we move out of Forks.

"You're planning to move out of Forks after you finish school?" Edward asked me. I am shocked. How did he know what I am thinking? Alice looked at me in a puzzled manner about what Edward said. Edward stopped and waited for me to catch while Alice continued on.

"Hey Jasper, what were you trying to do to me awhile ago? I mean with my emotions. It was like you are trying to changing it or something," Edward asked me. How on earth did he know what I am trying to do?

"You mean you really were trying to change my emotions? How did you do that?" Edward asked again. He seemed excited now. I couldn't understand it. How come he knows what I am thinking? Unless…

_Edward, can you hear what I am thinking?_

Edward nodded, confirming what I've been thinking. I then decided to tell him my gift since he already told me his.

"Edward, remember when you said that I am trying to change your emotions? Truth is I am trying to change it. You see I felt that you are feeling sad so decided to make you feel better by changing it," I admitted guiltily, ". If you can read minds, I can feel other people's emotions and I can do something to change them."

"Does Alice have a gift?" Edward asked with curiosity evident in his eyes. I had no idea how to explain Alice's gift so I decided to let her tell Edward.

"I heard from your thoughts that she has a gift. What is it?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Ask Alice," I answered. "Now, tell me why you were feeling bad back there."

"The other kids won't play with me and the loud thinking of the people there were making my head hurt," Edward confessed.

"Why?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Because it kind of, I don't know, overloads my brain at times. They all think too much and their thoughts are so many that I don't know which one to listen to. It's like being trapped in a crowd with all the noise," Edward answered. I can feel his relief as he tells me this.

I know the feeling because I have also felt it before. Sometimes, I feel overwhelmed by the emotions of so many people that it causes me headache. I sympathize with Edward if he feels that around many people. Wait does that mean he's been hearing what I've been thinking awhile ago?

"Yup, I've been hearing it especially about the part with moving out of Forks after finishing high school? I was also trying to keep myself from laughing when I heard you think: what the hell is going on?" Edward replied beside me in an amused tone. I can feel the amusement radiating off of him. In front of us, Alice has stopped, waiting for us to hurry up.

"Can you guys hurry up? We're going to be late!" Alice called to us. She is standing there with her hands on her hips. I can feel her happiness as she saw that Edward and I are getting close. We soon arrive to Edward's piano teacher's house. It was located near the La Push Reservation. I can feel Alice's apprehension as we got nearer.

"Hi, Miss Cathy!" Edward greeted as we arrived. His piano teacher was seated at the steps of the old farmhouse, waiting for us. She stood up upon seeing us.

"Hello Edward! You were nearly late," Cathy answered back cheerfully, "Get in and practice you scales."

Edward nodded and went inside, leaving Alice and I alone with Cathy. I soon understood Alice's apprehensions. Cathy as I have seen is a member of the Quileute Tribe. The same tribe that wolf pack belongs in. I can feel the air turn tense as soon as Edward left.

"So, I guess we have to be going now," Alice said nervously in an attempt to break the silence, "We'll be back after an hour."

"What do you want with him?" Cathy asked in a suspicious tone. I can feel a mixture of anger and fear emanating from her. Anger towards us and fear for Edward. I understood her emotions as concern for Edward.

"Nothing," I heard Alice answer in a hard voice. I felt how her apprehension turned to anger,"We are just here to do a favor for a friend"

"Just make sure that nothing bad happens to him," Cathy said threateningly, "If anything bad happens to him, I wouldn't think to twice about the treaty to do something about your kind."

"Don't worry," I replied, insulted by her suspicions at what are our intentions with Edward, "We'll do the same if one of your kind does something towards Edward. Let's go Alice."

I look at Alice and she nodded. We then turned and left Cathy.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

So Jasper seemed fine with Edward. He actually seems to sympathize with Edward's complaint about his gift. He was, however, irritated by the fact that I didn't tell him about Edward's gift. He also asked me to tell Edward about my gift of seeing the future.

"Come on Alice, you're being unfair. You didn't tell me about Edward's gift and he soon discovered mine so how come you're not telling him about your gift?" Jasper asked in an exasperated tone as we walked back to the orphanage to meet up with Carrie to discuss what happened .

""I don't know," I answered. I hadn't realized until then that I hadn't told Edward about my gift. Jasper is right. I am being unfair. Edward had trusted me with his gift and I haven't told him about mine.

"You know you're right. I should tell Edward about what I can do. I just realized that I am being unfair to him by not telling him what I can do and he fully trusted me with his," I replied after some thinking, "I'll tell him later after his lessons."

"That's my girl," Jasper said and then he kissed me on the lips. We continued our walk in silence. The silence was only disrupted by the wind rustling the wind. However, a familiar scent and an unnatural sound caused us to stop. It was the scent by one of our kind. The sound was his footsteps, lithely going through the woods besides the street.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, chapter 10! This is the first fanfiction that I have written that reached chapter 10. I have written before under different names but unable to finish any of the stories. This is my first story that has a hope of finishing.**

**I dedicate this special chapter to Emily loves Edward because of her support and along with the previous chapter to CurlyBronzeHair (thanks for giving me the idea of introducing Edward in other characters POV).**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

"Jasper, we have to go back," I said upon realizing what was going on. Someone had been following us through the woods and it wasn't a werewolf as we would have expected. It was one of our kind. It had been following us on our way back from Cathy's house but I had a feeling that it had following us since we left Edward's school but was too far away to be sensed.

Jasper nodded and knowing that no one will pass this way, we ran back to Cathy's house. We stopped upon reaching the place, keeping our thoughts about what is going silent. Cathy must have sensed our arrival because a few minutes later she went out while Edward stayed inside.

"So you've heard him," Cathy said matter-of-factly. She closed the door behind her. Edward just continued playing.

"You mean he's been here?" I asked in surprise. Jasper also looked surprise with this information.

"Yes, he's been roaming the woods around the reservation for quite awhile. Problem is none of the pack could quite catch him. We've wanted to talk to you about it," Cathy answered.

"Wait, he only arrived awhile ago," Jasper said, "What do you mean by 'for quite awhile?" He really seemed shock by this new information.

"No, he's been causing problems here for weeks now. He's been attacking hunters around and is unstoppable," Cathy explained, listening if Edward had stopped playing. He hasn't.

"How come we haven't heard of this?" I said incredulously. He's been here for weeks? Yet our family has only met him awhile ago. Something's amiss here.

"The pack thought that it would be more reasonable if you didn't get involved with what was happening but now that the situation is getting worse, we'll need your coven's help to stop him," Cathy admitted. The music stopped. I immediately thought of shopping with Rose. Jasper was humming beside me.

"Miss Cathy, I'm done playing my part. Will you teach me the next part?" Edward asked shyly as he stepped outside. Cathy's tough demeanor immediately softened.

"I'm sorry but due to an unfortunate incident we have to cut our lesson short," Cathy answered, bending down to Edward. I could tell from his expression that he was disappointed about cutting the lesson short. She then turned to me, "Alice, do you know someone who could pick up Edward? I need you and Jasper to stay and talk about this matter."

Emmet immediately entered my mind. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

* * *

(Emmet's POV)

I was seated on the couch in the living room, watching television with Rosalie cuddled up next to me. Esme had gone to the orphanage to help Carlisle. In the middle of the commercial break, my cell phone rang and heard Alice's cheerful voice.

"Hi Emmet! Can you do me a favor?" She said from the other side. I groaned inwardly. Favors for Alice were never pleasant.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask. I felt Rose sit up next to me, listening to our conversation.

"Can you pick up Edward here at his piano teacher's house and take him back to the orphanage? It's just a few minutes drive from there and you can take Jasper's car," Alice answered in the same cheerful tone. I heard Jasper's outrage in the background after he heard that Alice allowed me to use his car. I felt Rose stiffened beside me as she heard Edward's name.

"Sure, where are Jasper's spare keys?" I replied, excited to finally use Jasper's sport car. It was the only car I wasn't allowed to touch in the house due to Jasper's fear of me destroying it.

"It's in his bedroom, hidden inside one of his hollow books. Specifically, check The Art of War. Anyway, just hurry up! Edward's waiting," She instructed and then she gave me the directions to the house. She hung up after that.

I stood up to leave but Rose pulled me back.

"Please don't go," She pleaded. I can see that she was still shaken by Carrie's request. While she thought it was a dangerous idea, I immediately thought that it sounded great. It sounded fun having another person around here. It would relive some of the boredom.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll just do what Alice asked and I'll be back," I promised her. I could see that she was worried that I would get attached to Edward. I stood up but she didn't stop me. She just sat there, watching me.

I went to Jasper and sure enough, hidden in a hollow copy of The Art of War. I passed by the living room and saw Rose just seated there, still as a stone. I know I had to find a way to make it up to her later when I get back. I then went to the garage and got into Jasper's car. I turned on the ignition and went on my way to Edward's piano teacher's house, following Alice's direction.

I soon arrived at the house and saw that Alice, Jasper, Edward's piano teacher and Edward waiting for me on the porch. As soon as I got out of the car, I can feel Jasper's glare on me. I glared back the moment I saw him. Alice, on the other hand, was quick on introducing us and getting Edward out of there.

"Edward," Alice said to the bronze-haired child beside her, "This is Emmet, my brother. He will be taking you back to the orphanage." Edward just nodded and looked up at me. He seemed too serious for a five year old. There was something striking in his green eyes that reflected all this seriousness. I made a note to do something to lighten him up.

"Now why don't you go first to the car and wait for Emmet while I talk to him about something," She instructed Edward. He just waved goodbye to Alice, Jasper and his piano teacher and went to the car.

"Now Emmet," Alice said in a serious tone, "This is Cathy, Edward's piano teacher and a part of the Quileute tribe. The reason I asked you to pick up Edward is that Jasper and I will be staying here with Cathy and the pack to talk about a problem. I'll fill you in later when you get back here with Carlisle, Esme and Carrie."

"Wait, what about Rosalie?" I asked. I can't believe she forgot my Rosalie. I knew she was against the idea of adding another to our family but that still doesn't give Alice the right to forget about her.

Alice sighed before answering. I knew that she was getting impatient. "Okay, okay, I'll call her but don't expect her to come."

"Thanks Alice," I answered. As I turned to leave, Alice grabbed my arm and turned me to face her.

"Watch what you think," She warned, "Don't ask just do it. You'll discover soon why."

I just nodded and walked back to the car. Before I got in it I heard Jasper yell, "Don't you dare put a scratch on that car!"

I just ignored it and went in. I checked Edward who was seated in the back if he was wearing his seatbelt and started the car. We are soon on our way. It was Edward who first broke the silence by asking me a weird question.

"Emmet, am I too serious?" He suddenly asked me. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw his sad eyes looking at me.

"Well, where did you get that idea?" I asked. I was curious to know where Edward got that idea. He avoided looking at me through the mirror while he answered.

"From you," He answered hesitantly, "I heard it from your thoughts."

I was shocked upon hearing his answer when I remember Alice's advice: _Watch what you're thinking. _I know now that he can hear my thoughts.

"Wow, that was quick," Edward mused after hearing what I thought, "I didn't realize that you are going to discover that easily."

"Well, that what you get from having two gifted siblings," I answer back to him, thinking of Jasper and Alice.

"So what were you planning on doing with to brighten me up?" He asked me in a curious tone. Instead of answering, I decided to let my thoughts speak for what I intend to do. I immediately thought of video games and sports.

"You want me to play football with you?" He reacted in surprise. He seemed amused though and his eyes seemed to brighten up. We soon arrive at the orphanage. I first got out and opened the car for Edward. As soon as he got out of the car, I noticed the delicious smell of blood coming from behind the building. It smelled like someone got hurt in an accident and had bled. I immediately stopped breathing to avoid being tempted by the smell.

I look at Edward and was surprised at how pale his face looked. He was so pale that he looked like he was already one of us.

"Emmet, I smell blood. It smells…" He said in a disgusted tone then stopped, "No, never mind."

"What does it smells like Edward?" I asked curious to know what blood smelled like to him.

"It smells both disgusting and…" He answered. He hesitated before continuing, "…weirdly delicious."

* * *

**Please review. Thanks**

**-Nix**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for this chapter since I have been a bit scatterbrained. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

  
**

(Edward's POV)

Uh-oh. I shouldn't have said what I thought about the blood to Emmet. The moment I stepped out of the car, I already that someone had been hurt because of the smell. The smell made me feel sick yet part of me felt my mouth water. It was a weird feeling. I didn't know if I should throw up or find something to eat.

_Well, this is interesting. _I heard Emmet thought. He seemed surprised and amused about what I said.

"Can we go inside? Please," I pleaded to him. I seriously don't know what to do. Emmet just nodded and we went inside. I went to my bedroom to avoid the smell while Emmet went to the clinic to get his father. There is something wrong. Alice, Jasper and Miss Cathy all looked worried when I left. Even Emmet sensed something's up. Only he didn't have any idea of what's going on.

The other children were there when I arrived at the bedroom. They are all older than me. They were all seated on the floor, playing a game of snakes and ladders. They all looked up upon seeing me. One even looked at me with a mean look. I knew that they didn't like me.

_Oh great, here comes the weirdo._ I heardthe one who gave me an evil look thought. I felt sad after hearing that thought. I don't even know his name and he already hates me. Luckily, Kate, one of the caretakers came and called me. I like Kate because unlike most of the caretakers here who act like Elise, she is nice to me. She is the second-nicest person here, next to Carrie.

"Edward, come with me. We're going to Port Angeles for awhile. I have to run a few errands," Kate said as she stopped by our bedroom. I put my backpack on my side of the room and went to her. Where is Carrie? Why is Kate here?

_Why did Carrie have to leave? Didn't she how busy I am today? Now, I have to take Edward with me as I do my errands. This will not be fun._

"Kate, where did Carrie go?" I asked Kate as we walked through the orphanage to the place where her car was parked. I want to know where Carrie went. Why didn't she tell me anything?

"I don't know Edward. She went with Dr. Cullen and his wife after you arrived. There seemed to be an emergency," She answered in a stern tone, "Please don't ask now. One of the kids had an accident that required stitches and I'm still stressed about that."

So that explains the smell of blood when I arrived. I was about to ask her something but stopped upon hearing the stern tone in her voice. We just drove in silence to Port Angeles.

(Rosalie's POV)

I am angry at Emmet for leaving me and not taking my side when it comes to adopting Elizabeth Masen's son. I couldn't remember his name and I don't want to. I couldn't imagine having a child here in our house, exposed to our vicious lifestyle. No, I think that he deserves someplace better. A place where the people actually grow old and eat food. Not a place where the people remain the same throughout the years, not changing and drink human blood. The fact that Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle instantly agreed to this without thinking the consequences made me even angrier. I can't believe their selfishness.

I decided to go to Port Angeles to cool off by shopping. Immediately after Emmet left, I took my car keys and drove myself there. I decided to leave my phone. I didn't want to talk to any of them in this state.

I was already feeling better by the time I finished shopping. It was getting dark already by the time I stopped. As I walked the outdoor parking lot of the mall, I stopped upon hearing someone crying. I look around and saw that there was no one in the parking lot except me and some people just passing through. I just continued on and went to my car. I had already put what I bought at the backseat of the car when I heard it again. This time it was louder and it sounded like a child crying. I followed the sound and saw a little boy with messy bronze hair hiding between two cars, sobbing. He was seated, hugging his knees with his back against one of the car.

"You okay?" I asked, crouching down to him. He seemed lost.

"Yes…" He answered. He looked up and I saw profound sadness in his deep green eyes. Where is his mother? I decided to help him.

"Do you need help? I can lead you back inside to get you back to your mother," I asked him in an attempt to help him. I can't help but feel pity toward him.

"No, don't," He suddenly answered in a scared tone. What is wrong with this kid? It's like he's afraid to get back to his mother.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I asked him in an effort to find out what is wrong. He didn't want to go back inside and be with his mother. Something's wrong here.

"Anywhere but in there. I hate it there. There were too many people and they scared me," He replied. So that was the problem. He was afraid of crowds. I decided to stay there with him. A part of me told me to hug him and so I did it. He cried in my arms for a while and he soon calmed down. He was looking at me as I let go of him from the hug.

"You have weird eyes," He suddenly said, noting my gold eyes, "It reminds of the eyes of someone I have met before."

I stare at him. Who had he seen with eyes like mine? There are only a few of us with this eye color. There is something weird about this child. I looked at him intently and took note of his pale skin. It wasn't as pale as mine but it still was pale compared to a regular human. He also has a weak scent for a human.

The little boy was still looking at me with curiosity. He wasn't worried about being lost. His attention is on me now. He doesn't seem afraid of me either. He even seems interested.

"You also have very pale skin. Just like someone I know," He said with inquisitive tone. He looked like he was trying to remember someone but couldn't remember who it was.

It felt weird being there with this child.

"Edward! Where are you?"

The boy stood up and ran in direction of the one who shouted those words. So his name is Edward. The name reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what. I stood up and looked to where Edward went.

"Where did you go? You scared me there by suddenly disappearing," A woman said in relief. She was hugging Edward and I can see how happy she was having found him. "So, who were you talking to?" She asked Edward.

"Come on, Kate, I'll show you," Edward answered, dragging the woman to where I stand. It looked as though the woman is his mother. They are soon standing in front of me.

"Here Kate, she is the one who helped me," Edward said excitedly, pointing to me.

"Thank you so much for staying with him. I am sorry if we disturbed you. I was worried when he suddenly left me at the mall," The woman called Kate said apologetically. She looked relieved upon seeing Edward again but also looked embarrassed when mentioning that she lost Edward.

"It was no problem. He was just sad and lost so I decided to stay with him and wait for him to calm down," I replied to her apology.

"Wait Kate, I remember who she reminds me of," Edward suddenly said, in an excited tone. He seems really happy about his discovery.

"Who Edward? Who do I remind you of? " I asked him curious to know what he was excited about.

"You remind of Carrie and Dr. Cullen's family," He happily answered, "I mean I remember it now. You have the same pale skin and gold eyes as they are."

I looked at him in surprise. How could he have known about my family?

Kate was quick to apologize about Edward's statement. "Edward!" She scolded, "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes he can't control what he says. Edward, apologize."

"No, its okay," I replied to Kate's scolding, "So how did you know my family?" I asked him, curious at what he knows.

"I met them at the orphanage. Dr. Cullen is the doctor there. I have met Alice, Jasper and Emmet," Edward explained then he looked at me with a puzzled expression, "How come I never heard of you?"

_I'm not the most different one, _I immediately thought. Compared to my warm, friendly siblings, I'm probably the most indifferent.

"No, you're not," Edward suddenly said in an innocent tone, "You're just as kind as them."

I look at him in surprise at what he said. I can see from his eyes that he really meant what he said. I am in shock because no one has ever said anything like that to me. I suddenly found myself wanting to hug him but he beat me to it because he's arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks Rosalie," He said as he hugged me. He then let go of me and smiled at me.

"Okay Edward, it's getting late. Say goodbye to Rosalie," Kate said after Edward let go of me. I could sense that she was feeling tense and embarrassed about Edward's behavior.

"Goodbye Rosalie," Edward said in a cheerful voice, "See you again soon."

"Thank you again Rosalie," Kate added, "I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't stayed with him."

"You're welcome Kate. I actually had fun with him while waiting," I replied to her thanks. Kate just nodded in acknowledgment. I gave Edward a hug before they turned away to leave.

As I was driving back home, I received a phone call from Alice who was excited upon seeing a vision of me with Edward.

"Rosalie, I know what happened. Please hurry home and give us the details," Alice excitedly squealed into the phone.

I pressed the accelerator harder to get home faster.

* * *

**Please , please review.**

**-Nix**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter and not updating for quite awhile. School's been hectic and it will continue to be until March which will be the time I will graduate (thank God). **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

* * *

(Edward's POV)

It was a silent drive on the way back from Port Angeles. Kate was blaming herself for what I did.

_I shouldn't have brought him there in the first place. Carrie had already said to avoid bringing him to places like that. Plus, he is already unstable as he is and I don't need to add to any of that. I won't tell Elise anything about this. It could only make matters worse._

"Kate, is something wrong?" I asked, afraid she'll be in trouble for what I did, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Edward, what happened wasn't your fault. Carrie had warned me about bringing you into crowded places like malls. I should've been more careful. I will tell Carrie about this but I won't tell Elise about this because it was my fault not yours. You don't deserve to get in trouble for what I did," Kate answered apologetically. She looked so sad saying that. I wanted to say something to make her feel better but I know she wouldn't believe them and she'll just blame herself.

I shouldn't have run away from her in the mall but if I stayed, my head would really hurt with all those thoughts of people. They were so noisy. I had to get out of there. The thoughts were making me hard to think. I wish I couldn't read minds.

I look outside into the dark sky as we drove back to Forks and I remember Dr. Cullen's family. They are all nice. Dr. Cullen started it all. He instantly believed me when I told him about what I could do. I was surprised when he didn't tell his family about it. It showed that I could trust him. Alice was next. Like Dr. Cullen she also believed me. In fact, all of Dr. Cullen's family believed me when I told them about what I could do except Rosalie. I never got to tell her about what I could do.

I wish I can be a part of their family. They all understand what I can do and they all keep it a secret even from one another. I don't care if people think they are weird. I don't get it why they think the Cullen's are weird. I have heard people complain about the Cullen's extremely pale and ice-cold skin. I have already seen and touched their skin but it wasn't as bad as I have heard. It may be a bit paler and colder than my own skin but I couldn't see what is there to complain about. Carrie is also like them.

It was after dinner when we arrived back at the orphanage. It was late when we got back because of what I did. I wish Carrie was there already. I hadn't seen her this afternoon and I want to tell her about meeting Alice's siblings. I had fun meeting them and I want to see them again soon.

Carrie still wasn't there when we arrived. I wonder what happened. I remember seeing Emmet's confused face and Alice and Jasper's worry a while ago. It seems that something bad had happened. I hope nothing bad happened to them. I don't want them to get hurt.

Kate gave me my dinner soon after we arrived. I ate in the kitchen since dinner was already finished when we arrived. All of the children were already upstairs getting ready for bed. After I finished dinner, Kate helped get ready for bed. The other kids were asleep by now. Kate tucked me in, said goodnight and left the room.

I soon fall asleep.

_I am hiding under the bed in my old house, curled up and afraid. In the next room the two vampires has just finished feeding on my parents. I know that they are vampires after reading their thoughts._

"_I smell a snack." I heard one of them say._

_I stiffen upon hearing that. One of the vampires is now approaching my room._

"_No, James, leave him alone," The other one, a female, hissed._

_The one approaching my room stopped. He was only a few steps to my door. He is angry after hearing what the female one said._

"_No, Victoria I can't let this one escape. One prey has already escaped me before. I can't let that happen again," The one called James said forcefully, "And besides, this one appears to be different from the others."_

_He started to move toward my room again. _

"_Little boy, little boy, come out, come out wherever you are. Would you like to come out and play?" James called out to me in mock innocence. _

_I hold my breath after hearing that. I am becoming more afraid after hearing his thoughts of what he will he do to me. _

"_Don't you dare, James. Stay away from him if you don't force me to do something against you," The one called Victoria threatened._

"_I-" James tried to argue but Victoria interrupted him._

"_No, we are leaving now," She said angrily and was gone._

"_Consider yourself lucky for today, little boy. I'll be back someday to finish you off," James threatened and soon he was also gone._

I wake up. The vampire's threat scared me. What if he did come back for me? I hide under the blanket. Someone pulls away the cover. I close my eyes and scream, afraid that it is the vampire who attacked my parents.

"Edward, it's okay. It's me, Carrie," I open my eyes and see Carrie, standing beside the bed looking at me with concern. Next thing I know is that she is carrying me downstairs and into the playroom. She stops at the large window looking out the playground

"It's okay Edward," She said again reassuring me. She was trying to put me back to sleep but I don't want to go back to sleep. I am afraid that if I do I will dream again of what happened to my parents. I am afraid that the vampire's threat will come true.

Carrie starts to hum a song. It sounds familiar. I am starting to feel sleepy. I quickly fall asleep.

_I am in a big room. It is empty except for a piano in the middle of it. There is a woman playing the same tune that Carrie just hummed to me. She has bronze hair like me and is very beautiful. She stops playing and looks at me. She even has the same green eyes that I have. There is a sad look in them. I run to her to cheer her up. She stands up when I reach her. She kneels on one knee and she gives me a big hug._

"_Edward…" I heard her whisper. I feel like I have known her for a long time. There is something very familiar about her. I feel safe being with her._

"_Mom," I find myself answering back. I wish I can stay forever in this hug._

_

* * *

_

**Well? Please review. I definitely need it.**

**-Nix**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers, Nix here again. Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been quite busy lately with the preparation for my graduation. Don't worry though. Once I graduate, it means more time for updating. **

**Thanks for those who added this story to their story alerts and reviewing. **

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Today is a Saturday and I am in the orphanage. Carrie had asked me yesterday to go to the orphanage early to help with keeping the children busy since it was a weekend and there was no school. I arrive quite early, finding the caretakers preparing breakfast and the sun still not rising. I found Carrie in the playroom, carrying Edward in her arms.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing her tired expression. She looked stressed.

"I heard him whimpering then waking up. I went to see what's wrong but I found him shaking underneath his blanket. He screamed when I removed the blanket over him. I could tell he had a nightmare but what it was about is something that I do not know," She answered. I should know about what would happen. I had seen it last night after we went our separate from the meeting in La Push. I was going to tell Carrie about it but she had left before I even got the chance to catch up to her.

Edward stirred in her arms. He then whispered, "Mom…" then he was still again.

Carrie and I looked at each other. I could see that she had the same expression as mine: a mixture of shock and curiosity. This was the first time I have ever heard Edward mention his parents. Carrie's expression even looked worried. Our silence was broken by the arrival of Elise, the director.

"Carrie, may I speak to you in my office?" She asked then seeing that Carrie was carrying Edward and me in the room, she added, "Can you leave Edward with Alice for awhile?"

I didn't like the tone of her voice. I did not need a vision to know that what they are going to talk about is Edward. I took Edward from Carrie who immediately left at once. I shifted Edward to a comfortable position, moved to the large window and listened to the conversation taking place upstairs.

"Carrie, I have talked with the psychologist and Edward's teacher. What they said showed there wasn't any improvement at all. They both suggested that Edward be brought back to the Oak Wing. I was against the decision but what happened last night made me agree with them," Elise said in a resigned voice.

"I'm telling you there is no need to bring him back to the Oak Wing. What happened last night is normal. Every child experiences nightmare and what Edward had last night is normal," Carrie argued. The shock in her voice was very evident.

Edward stirred. He yawned then he opened his eyes. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Alice? Where's Carrie?" He asked sleepily. He raised his arms and stretched them. He asked again, "Where's Carrie?"

"She's upstairs. Elise wanted to talk to her," I answered. I could still hear what is going on upstairs. They were still arguing back and forth about Edward's status here. I suddenly heard someone sniff and I saw that it was Edward. I didn't realize that while I can hear what they are talking about upstairs, he could see and hear what they are thinking.

"Alice? They are sending back to the Oak Wing? Why?" Edward asked through tears, "I don't want to go back there. it scares me."

I pulled him closer to me while he cried. I know Carrie could hear that Edward is awake now. She did because it didn't take her long to come running down to him.

"Shhh…it's okay Edward," Carrie said consoling him. She took him from me, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Don't worry, I'll make sure that it won't happen."

"You promise?"

"I promise Edward."

They just stood there. Carrie was letting Edward cry his heart out. She then asked him a question that has been bothering us.

"So what happened last night? What did you dream about?" She asked after Edward had calmed down. She had sat down on the couch while Edward sat on her lap, facing her. Edward was silent for awhile before answering.

"I had two dreams last night. One was a good dream and the other was a bad one," Edward answered, looking up at Carrie.

"The bad one scared you right?"

Edward nodded then continued, "The good one made me feel better."

"What was that dream about?"

He smiled as he remembered the dream. "There was a woman in my dream. She had the same hair and eyes like mine. She was playing the piano then stopped when she saw me. I felt happy and safe when she hugged. I didn't want to let her go," His look then became confused, "I called her mom but she can't be mom. Mom and Dad died in the attack."

Carrie and I were shocked at what we heard but we instantly covered it up with other thoughts. She stood up and then carried Edward to his room while I waited downstairs. I closed my eyes and tried to see where this event will lead but oddly enough I saw nothing. Edward's future had disappeared. This worried me. It meant that werewolves are involved since they are the only creatures that I cannot see.

"He saw Elizabeth," Carrie said as she entered the room. She had a worried look on her face, "I don't know how since he was very young when she left him in my care. Don't worry, though he went back to sleep."

I nodded to show that I understood but the lack of seeing Edward's future distracted me.

"They are planning a trip for the children to La Push beach later this afternoon. Unfortunately, I won't be able to come. It is time for me to hunt," Carrie continued as she sat down beside me. her last statement surprised me. she didn't look that thirsty yet.

"Wait, they're going to the beach?" I asked in surprise. The werewolves were involved. No wonder I couldn't see Edward's future.

"Yes but the pack will protect him. Elizabeth did something for them in the past and according to Ephraim, guarding Edward will be one of the ways to repay their debt," Carrie answered.

"Do they know about Edward's identity?"

"No, only Ephraim knows. During the time that Elizabeth was pregnant, Ephraim gave her the protection she needed. Only Carlisle and Esme were allowed to approach her. Edward is one of the exemptions to the treaty," Carrie explained.

Her words shocked me. Elizabeth had done a favor to the wolves? Carlisle and Esme had been with her during her pregnancy? They never told us that. I suddenly remembered the time they went for a two-month vacation. I couldn't see anything about them during that time because they were with the wolves. It makes sense now.

"Carlisle never told us that," I replied, puzzled on why Carlisle and Esme kept Elizabeth a secret. They lied to us, something that I never thought they would to us.

"Elizabeth asked them to keep it a secret," Carrie clarified for me.

"How did you know about this?" I asked, curious on where she got all of this information since Elizabeth had kept Edward's birth a secret to her.

"Ephraim told me. He said it was part of Elizabeth's last wishes," She answered, her voice breaking at the end.

* * *

**Well? Like it? or should I stop? Please review.**

**-Nix  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I did it. I was finally able to update again. I'm sorry for making all of you wait. Summer vacation turned out to be bummer because Mom limited our computer use for at least an hour a day which means practically no time for updates. Also, I had a case of writer's block. Anyway, I'm back to school and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I am in my room, preparing for our trip to La Push when Carrie walked in.

"Edward?" She said when she entered. I looked her and saw the sad look in her eyes.

_I won't able to come along with you to La Push._

"Why?" I asked. I was sad. I really wanted her to come along with us. She wasn't with us the last time we came there.

"It's hard to explain," She answered. "I'm not allowed to go there."

"Why?" I asked. Why is Carrie not allowed to go La Push? She is one of the nicest persons that I have ever known.

_Look Edward. I can't go but I want you to promise something._

"What is it?" I said. I felt the tears in my eyes. It's not fair that Carrie cannot come with me. I will be alone again. She sat down on one of the beds. I sat down next to her.

"I want you to promise me that you will not stay away from your caretakers and the other children. Promise that whatever happens you will not go to the woods." She said with a stern voice. I can see that she was very serious about this.

"I promise," I answered with the same stern voice.

I am seated alone in one the seats at the front of the bus. I can hear the other children laughing and playing behind me. No one wanted to seat next to me. I miss Alice and Carrie already. They said they couldn't come along with us for the trip. Only Kate was able to come along with me and she is now at the back part of the bus, making sure the kids there behave.

We are on our way now to La Push Reservation. Today is our annual trip. We usually have lunch at the beach then we play games. I love playing games. It distracts me from reading other people's thoughts.

Right now, I can hear their thoughts about today. They are looking forward to having fun at the beach. However, some are thinking about next week's Adoption Day. On that day, everyone dresses up and behaves on their best behavior then we show ourselves to parents who might want to adopt us. I hope I am adopted soon because if that doesn't happen, I might end up in foster care which is something that

isn't nice according from the caretakers' thoughts.

The bus stopped and we got out. It was a warm spring day today and it made the beautiful more beautiful. As the caretakers prepared our lunch, we kids explored. I explored alone because no one wanted to be with me. I didn't want to go to where the other kids went which was near the water. I looked around and saw the woods at the far end of the beach. I was already walking there when a man stopped me. He had the same color of hair and eyes as Cathy did. He is a Quileute just like her but unlike Cathy, he was older. He actually reminds of a grandfather.

"Where are you going, little one?" He asked me gently. He had half-knelt and his face was the same level as mine. I was worried that he was angry because I did something wrong.

I pointed to the woods and I could see the worry on his face.

"You are not supposed to go there," He reminded me.

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Don't you know there are wolves in those woods?"

I was shocked upon hearing this. Wolves? I didn't know that there were wolves in Forks. This made me want to go to the woods even more.

"There are wolves?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes but you are supposed to stay away from them," He warned me. "They could hurt you."

I didn't believe him. I could see that he was lying. "No, they don't." I murmured.

"What did you say?"

"I said that they wouldn't hurt me," I answered. I was getting angry. Why is he lying to me?

"Yes, they could," He tried to convince me but I can see that he didn't believe his words.

"No, they don't. If they did, I would have heard it from the news."

"You are a stubborn little boy, aren't you?" he said as he stood up. "What's your name?"

"I am Edward," I answered. He looked at me curiously before he replied.

"I'm Ephraim. Aren't you supposed to be with them?" He asked, pointing to the group of other children playing on the other side of the beach.

I shook my head. "They do not want to be with me. They think I'm weird," I have been hearing the thoughts of the other children and they hadn't been nice.

He sat down cross-legged on the sand. I sat down next to him.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked me. I nodded. I love stories.

"Well, a long time ago on this land, weird golden-eyed creatures arrived. Their arrival almost caused a great war because the people here thought that these creatures would kill them," He started.

"But they didn't kill your people did they?"

"No, it was a misunderstanding but the Quileute didn't need to worry."

"Wait, why were the Quileute afraid of the golden-eyed creatures?" I asked. Why would a war almost take place because of the arrival of these creatures? What is so scary about them?

"They were vampires." Ephraim said simply.

"You really did need to worry," I said angrily as I thought of my parents. "Vampires are evil creatures. They kill people."

"Are you sure about that Edward?" He asked as if challenging me.

"Of course," I replied, very sure of my answer.

"You weren't listening to me," He reprimanded kindly. "I said that we didn't to worry. You see this group of vampires drink only animal blood."

I laughed. I didn't believe him. How could vampires drink and live on only animal blood? It can't possibly happen. Ephraim looked at me in surprise.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked in shock.

"It can't happen. Vampires need only human blood to survive," I answered, knowing from experience.

"But it is true. This group managed to survive on animal blood and have been doing so for many years. It is why their eyes are golden," He explained.

I remembered the vampires from my dream last night. They had red eyes.

"Anyway, we didn't know that so we sent our protectors, the wolves to save us from these people," Ephraim continued.

"You were protected by the wolves?" I asked in astonishment. This is the first time I have time I have heard about this.

"Yes, they play a very important part in our tribe. Anyway, when the confrontation came, they surprised us. It turned out they are a family. The father explained that they only wanted to live here in peace. He told us that they only hunted animals and not humans."

"So you let them live here in peace?" I asked in surprise. I found it hard to believe that they would just allow these vampires to live here in peace.

"Yes but we had to set a boundary because while they don't hunt humans, they are still a threat for us. They are not allowed to enter our ancestral land."

"You mean La Push?"

"Yes and that includes the forests surrounding this land. We created a treaty with them and ever since they have followed it."

"Is that why you didn't want me to into the woods? Because of the vampires?" I asked with worry. I am afraid of vampires. I am scared that they will attack and take Carrie and Alice and the others away from me.

He laughed. This confused me. How could he just laughabout vampires? They kill people.

"No, you don't have to worry about these vampires. Did I tell you that the father was a doctor at a hospital and the children studied in school with other children?"

"Really? How do they survive?" I wondered aloud. I wondered how they survive being around people.

"Strict control. They control themselves not to drink human blood. Nevertheless, would you like to know why I don't want you to go into the woods?"

I nodded. I don't understand. If there are no more vampires in the woods, why am I still not allowed to go?

"Remember the wolves? Remember when I said that they are our protectors?"

"Yes," I answered, remembering the wolves that protected the Quileute from the vampires.

"They are still out there in the woods and they are still protecting us."

* * *

**Well, was it nice? or should I stop?**

**Please review. It helps me update more.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have to admit watching Eclipse has inspired to continue my stories. I finished this on very early Saturday morning, a couple of hours before I watch the movie for the second time with my best friend. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this.**

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Ephraim had just finished his story when a bell rang from where the caretakers had prepared our lunch. I quickly stood up.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "It's time for lunch. Will you stay here and tell me more stories?"

He just nodded and I left him seated there on the sand. I ran to the table where most of the children were already are. I took a plate and got in line to get some food. As I waited in line, one of the older kids cut in by pushing me aside. I fell onto the sand but no one noticed except for one caretaker who was standing nearby. I was hurt by what the kid had done. I heard the thoughts of that caretaker and felt even worse.

_Serves him right. He shouldn't come here anyway._

I went again to the back of the line and waited until they gave me my food. When I got my food, I walked back to where Ephraim was but didn't found him there. Instead, I just sat down away from the other kids and tried to avoid their mean thoughts about me. I hated this day. I thought it was going to be fun but it wasn't. I wish that Carrie, Alice and the other Cullens are here. They always make me feel better.

I finished my lunch and threw my paper plate and plastic utensils in the garbage bag back at the table. I heard someone blow the whistle the signaled the start of the games. I followed the other kids and tried to join in on their games but they wouldn't let me. The caretakers who were watching over the games didn't do anything but just watched what was happening. I felt sad when I heard their thoughts that I shouldn't have come anyway which was also the other kids' thought.

When I tried to join the fourth game and the other kids' still didn't let me join, I wanted to go away from them. They didn't want me so why else should I stay? I stood far away from them, wondering what to do when I remembered the woods.

The woods were an opposite of the beach. It wasn't that bright due to the tree branches that cover the sunlight and it was quieter because there are no people there. I was already walking towards it when I remembered Carrie's advice that I stay away from the woods. She said that it wasn't safe but I also remembered Ephraim's story and remembered the wolves that still roamed that place. I decided to go and see if what he said was true.

The woods were wet and green. I couldn't see the sunlight shining overhead because of the tall trees but I liked it. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts and that made me smile. I can only hear silence which is something that never happened before. For the first time since we went to La Push, I was happy.

(Alice's POV)

I returned home after Edward and the other kids left for La Push. I didn't have anything to do in the orphanage. Carlisle stayed since the younger kids who remained needed him and Esme later arrived to help. Carrie left because she needed to hunt but said that she would be dropping by our house soon.

So it was only me, Jasper, Rose and Emmet who were at home. Jazz and Emmet were fighting over one another in Halo 3. They were again betting on who would win. It would be Jazz as I had seen in my vision.

I was lying on the couch in the living room with Rose by my feet, reading on a magazine. I was still reeling from what I have heard from Edward after he had a dream about his mother when I had a vision of him.

_He is walking alone in the woods, humming to himself. I can see the hint of a smile on his face. He is happy because he can only hear silence, something that never happened before. He stops and looks up when he hears a clap of thunder. The smile disappears and is replaced by worry but he still walks on._

I sat up and tried to process what happened. The vision left me shocked. Edward is in the woods? How did he get there? Carrie said that the wolf pack will be protecting the kids. I thought Edward was safe because I hadn't been having any visions of due to the pack's presence. How did this happen?

"Alice?" Jasper's gentle voice broke me out of thoughts. I felt a bit calmer after he used his gift on me. Rose and Emmet were looking at me with worry.

"Edward," I began to say when another vision came.

_A vampire had appeared before Edward from the surrounding trees. I can see that Edward was afraid._

"_A little boy? Aren't you too young to be here alone?" the vampire asked in delight. I can see that he is pleased with Edward as an easy snack._

"_You're a vampire," Edward said as he slowly backed away._

"_That was a quick judgment. Don't you want me to help you get out of here?"_

"_N-No, yo- you won't he- he-help me. You-you 'll ki-kill me," Edward stammered then he started to run but the vampire easily caught up with him and grabbed his arm._

"_Correct. Now to do my task," The vampire sneered then he bent down and started to bite Edward._

"Edward, no," I screamed when my vision ended. I started to cry tearlessly. Jasper wrapped his arms around.

"Alice, what did you see?" He asked in a tranquil voice to calm me down.

"Edward. He is going to be killed," I whispered. All of them were shocked. Rose looked depressed. She had started to like Edward and was looking forward to seeing him become a part of our family.

"What happened?" She asked. Emmet had sat down next to her and was now holding her hands. He looked angry.

"I thought the werewolves were going to take care of him," He fumed. I had told them what Carrie had said about Edward being watched over by the werewolves. Theyweren't fond of the idea but had said that it was better than nothing.

"Wait," Jasper said calmly. I was surprised that he was still calm about this thing. "Maybe this hadn't happened yet. If Edward had gone missing, Carrie would've called by now and asked our help. We still have time."

Jasper had a point. There was no word from Carrie or from La Push. Maybe this hadn't happened yet or won't happen at all. I was trying to see more of Edward's future when our phone rang. We all looked at each other. Each of us echoed one another's fear. It was the phone call we were dreading.

Rose let go of Emmet's hand and swiftly walked over to the phone and answered it. Carrie's fearful voice was clearly heard.

"Our worst fears came true. The caretakers have just reported that Edward is missing. The werewolves were tricked into leaving him unprotected. They have followed Edward's and the vampire's scent into the woods. We have to get there before it's too late."

* * *

**Done. Was it okay? Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

(Alice's POV)

We didn't waste time after receiving Carrie's call. A child was at risk and this child is closer to us than he ever knows. Edward was going to become a part of our family and we weren't going to give him up that easily.

We headed to the treaty border. The other vampire was at wolves' territory. When we arrived, one of the wolves was already for us. We followed him to place where we found Carlisle, Esme and Carrie talking to Ephraim who was still in his human form. The other wolves were around them.

"We chased him off to the border of Canada. There, we lost his scent," Ephraim reported to us but Carrie's fears were still not allayed.

"He won't be gone soon. He's after Edward," Carrie explained with fear evident in her voice. "Laurent has a grudge against me and he won't stop until he finally kills Edward."

We fell silent at her words. The vampire had been after Edward all along. That explains why he attacked the wolves first because of the connection Elizabeth had with them in the past.

"We have to move now," Carlisle said as thunder clapped overhead. "Rains will be making finding Edward and Laurent difficult. We have to separate."

It was agreed that most of the wolves, Carrie, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle will be looking for Laurent. It had been decided that he would be killed to avoid this from happening. Meanwhile, what was left of the wolves, Esme and me will be searching for Edward. This will be an easier task since Edward might not have gotten that far.

Jasper's team broke up to make searching easier but we didn't have to go far to find Edward with Laurent.

We had followed different paths and different scents but found that the both led to the same directions.

It led to a clearing and in the middle of it was Laurent clutching Edward's arm.

We were about to attack when Laurent faced us.

"You wouldn't want to do that," He mocked as we went closer. It was a painful sight. His fingers were wrapped around Edward's arm, preventing him from moving. Edward looked scared and confused.

"Carrie, Alice," Edward called out upon seeing us. He was struggling to get free from Laurent's grasp but the vampire held him still.

"You know Carrie after Irina's death; I thought of ways to avenge her. I was thinking of doing what she did to me. You know, killing her mate just like what she did to me but then I realized that her mate had long died which makes the plan useless," He explicated matter-of-factly. He was gripping Edward's arm tighter now and Edward was in tears over the pain. Carrie was at a loss of what to do. If she made any wrong move, Edward would end up paying up with his life but from what is happening it seems that Edward will die with or without us doing anything.

"Laurent, keep Edward out of this. He doesn't know anything," Carlisle tried to reason but Laurent just laughed.

"Is that so? Well, this makes it more exciting. So then I thought what if I killed the next most important person in Elizabeth's life. If her mate was very precious to her, I wonder what will happen if killed her son?" He continued on with his story. "So here I am, avenging Irina by killing Edward."

"Carrie, what is he talking about? Who is Elizabeth and how come I keep hearing thoughts saying that you are vampires?" He called in a trembling voice. The situation was too much for him. He didn't know the truth about us. "Is it true?"

"What is this? It seems that this young one have no idea about you at all. Let me clarify this to you Edward as you deserve to know the truth before you die. Carrie and the Cullens, who I see you have trusted very much, are vampires," He said in a fake concerned voice. Edward looked at us, puzzled at what Laurent had said.

"Is it true? Is it true that you are vampires?" He asked in a small voice.

None of us could do anything about what was happening. Laurent had known about our weaknesses and used them for his own gain. He was taking out all what had happened to Irina on Edward and there was no one stopping him.

Then there was a growl heard from behind them and a wolf suddenly attacked. It was a werewolf, one of who was separated. He had been hiding from the distance observing when to attack. The sudden attack caused Laurent to let Edward go.

We sprang into action. Laurent didn't even have time to fight. In due time, he was shattered on the forest floor and was soon set on fire.

When all was done, Rosalie suddenly asked in a worried tone, "Where's Edward?"

(Edward's POV)

I ran away. I don't know where I am going but I just ran. When I tripped over a branch, I stood up and ran even more. The Cullens and Carrie lied to me. They didn't tell me the truth. The vampire, Laurent did. It made me confused. How can they lie to me? I thought I could trust them. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

I stopped and I cried. There was no one who would understand me. As I was sitting there and crying, I didn't notice that Ephraim come until he spoke.

"Edward," He said gently. I didn't look up.

"I don't understand," I cried. "Why did they lie to me? Were they going to kill me?"

"No, Edward. They wouldn't," Ephraim said as he sat down beside me. "You weren't a meal to them. From what I could see, that thought never even entered their mind. They wouldn't risk their lives if you were just a meal to them, would they?"

I thought about what Epharaim said. The Cullens had been anything but kind to me since I had met them. They treated me like a part of their family. They never made fun of me when I told them I could read and Jasper surprised me when he told me about his.

"I guess," I answered then I asked something that had been bugging me. "Were the wolves I saw awhile ago the ones in your story?"

"Yup."

"So you mean the Cullens and Carrie were the golden-eyed creatures in your stories?"

"Yup."

"Who is Elizabeth? I heard the other vampire mention her couple of times and what she did got him angry," I asked, thinking of the thoughts that I saw in the vampire's mind.

Ephraim didn't answer but instead looked down on the forest floor. He was thinking of something but I didn't know what because I couldn't read his mind.

Finally he stood up.

"Come on," He said, offering his hand to me. "Let's go to Carrie. I think its time that you know everything."

**

* * *

**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile and I am so so terribly sorry for that. School has been occupying most of my time. **

**Please, please, please review. They always help. **


End file.
